My Kinky Angel
by HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: Sam's been having these dreams about Castiel, and the angel gives him precisely what he wants.


"I need you so bad... Cas... please." Sam opened his legs up further, enticing the angel currently in between them to fill him, to make him cum so hard that he would see stars.

Castiel just smiled, a glint of wickedness in his eyes. "Such a good little slut, aren't you Sam? Laying there, legs spread open like a whore of Babylon."

Sam grabbed at Cas's hips, but his hands were swatted away, and the angel withdrew the tip of his cock from Sam's entrance, putting himself just out of reach of Sam's long arms. "Not good enough Sam."

Sam woke up with a jolt, sitting up so quickly that he banged his head on the roof of the Impala, causing him to curse loudly.

Dean turned his head to look at his beyond embarrassed younger brother, a smile crinkling his face. "Enjoying yourself there Sammy?"

Sam flushed even redder, turning his head to look out the window. It was late afternoon, and the cornfields of Nebraska were rolling by, endless stalks of gold. He caught his reflection, and noticed that he had been drooling. He shifted his body to a more upright position and realized that he had a full hard-on, a dark patch of liquid staining his pants where precum had soaked through them. "Dean..."

Dean held up a hand to stop him. "It's alright. I know you've been hard up for action for while. Happens to the best of us." Dean focused back on the road, fingers drumming on the steering wheel along with the Metallica he was currently listening to. He couldn't resist and asked "So who was it? That MILF from a few towns back? The waitress from breakfast this morning?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair and swallowed "No... no one Dean."

"Come on Sammy, I know happy sex dream noises when I hear them. You can tell me."

Sam was not in the mood to be interrogated, especially about the particular dream he was just having. He cast his eyes down, positioning himself so that his erection was at least partially hidden from Dean's eyes. Sam didn't mind having sex dreams, just not in the car with his brother two feet away from him.

"I'm gonna find out one way or another Sammy, so just tell me."  
"Dean, please just shut up and drive." Sam's voice was still partially choked with arousal.

Dean laughed and said "Not in the sharing mood?"

Sam's response was to roll his eyes and groan. He recited the exorcism ritual in his head, three times backwards in forwards, in Latin, English, and even in the little bit of Spanish he had learned at Stanford. He took a mental inventory of how many guns were in the trunk, how many knives were hidden in the car, the number of times he had burned the bones of a dead person. He was still in his own little world when the car suddenly stopped, and he looked up to see that they were at a gas station.

Dean touched his shoulder and Sam nearly jumped again. "Jesus Sammy, what's got you so on edge?"  
"No... nothing Dean. Just..." Where were words when he needed them?

"Whatever Sammy. I'm gonna go hit the head and grab a bite. You want anything?"

Just a gorgeous angel to hold me down and fuck my brains out, Sam thought. He couldn't speak so he just kept his eyes down and shook his head hard, and Dean was gone, walking towards the building, stretching as he did so.

Sam groaned again and put his head on the back of the seat, running his hands over his face.

"So you think I'm gorgeous?"

Sam whirled around, knife at the ready, his heart rate having suddenly skyrocketed. Castiel was sitting in the back seat, a wide smile forming on his face.

Sam froze, knife in mid-air, and suddenly he was being pulled sideways, Cas in the front seat grabbing at him. The next thing he knew, the angel's warm, wet mouth was on him, kissing him hungrily. Sam didn't even have time to respond before the angel was in his lap, his tongue doing its best to make its way down the younger Winchester's throat, his hands pulling and grabbing at Sam's long hair.

Sam moaned as Cas ground down on him, Sam's erection suddenly springing back up, harder than it had been before. Sam's brain finally registered what was happening and he put a a hand tentatively on the back of Cas's head, pressing him closer to him, his other hand tracing up and down Cas's spine.

Just as suddenly, Cas was gone from the car, an echo of laughter accompanying the flap of wings. It had all happened so fast that Sam sat there in aroused bewilderment, trying to better process what had just happened. Had Cas just appeared and literally come on to him?

Sam's thoughts were interrupted by the squeak of the driver's side door opening and Dean tossing a bottle of water and a candy bar at him. "Brought you a present – Sam what the hell?" Dean took in Sam's disheveled state, looking around to make sure there wasn't anything around to hurt them. He noticed that Sam was flushed read and sweating, and his hair was a mess. An amused look spread across Dean's face.

"Sam I know that you're desperate for some contact but I hope to God you weren't just sitting here jacking it in the parking lot."

Sam looked at Dean, then at the backseat, out the window, and then back to Dean. "I... Dean I swear... I'm..."

"Don't worry Sammy. As soon as we get to the motel and unpacked, we'll score you some, alright? Gotta help take care of you, don't I?" Dean gave him an easy smile and clapped him on the shoulder.

As they pulled away from the gas station, he saw Cas in the sideview mirror, licking his lips.

Sam groaned again and shut his eyes, desperately trying to not think about naked, dark haired angels.

. . .

True to his word, Dean took Sam out to the biggest bar in the town, Dean looking eager and Sam looking more than uncomfortable. Cruising bars wasn't exactly his method of looking for sex, but he didn't really have anything else to do, lest he should stay in the room and think about Castiel more, which at this moment in time he didn't want to do, lest he should betray his thoughts to Dean. Besides, it had been a really long time since he'd gotten laid, and he needed relief.

A cute blonde was currently trying her hardest to sit in his lap, and Sam was torn between letting her have his way with him and bolting, afraid that he would blurt out the only sex he was interested in involved blue eyes and gravelly voiced beings from heaven. Deciding that he needed to collect his thoughts, he excused himself and went to the bathroom, on his way passing Dean, who was sitting in a booth with a redhead, one hand under her skirt and his mouth in her ear, whispering what Sam was sure would be filthy things. Dean caught Sam's eye and winked, at which Sam just rolled his eyes and kept moving.

He went into one of the surprisingly clean stalls, and sat down on the toilet without dropping his pants. He breathed out, his exhalation carrying away at least a tiny fraction of his frustrations. On the one hand, if he went home with the girl out there, he would have an orgasm later and still feel just as frustrated as he was now, or he could go back to the room, pull out the dildo that Dean didn't know he owned and take care of himself, and feel a little more fulfilled than he would under normal circumstances.

He heard someone else come in the bathroom, and he got up off the toilet, letting it appear that he had been using it, flushing for good measure. He opened the stall door and ran into Dean, who was smiling like a cat who had just eaten the family bird. Dean held up a hand and said "Dude smell my fingers." Sam stepped back and swatted the hand away, looking disgusted. "Dean, gross."

Dean went to the urinal to relieve himself. "Saw that girl that was practically pouring herself onto you Sammy – I'd hit that before she lost interest."

Sam stood at the sink and washed his hands, his shoulders hunching and closing his eyes. "Dean... you know this isn't really my thing." He heard Dean flush the toilet and come to stand over next to him.

Dean's voice took on a tone of genuine concern. "Sammy are you alright? You've been acting weird the last few days, and I'm not talking about you just being you."

Sam picked his head up and looked at Dean in the mirror. "Honestly Dean, no. I've been having these dreams. Dreams that I thought I didn't want to come true, but now I really want them to."

Dean soaped up his hands. "About what Sammy?"

Sam drew in a deep breath, bracing himself for what he was about to say. "I think I might you know... not be exclusively into girls." That was the safest way he could think to put it.

Dean looked skyward and said "Dad, you owe me fifty bucks."

Sam's face took on a look of horror and he slapped Dean's shoulder "Dean this isn't funny."

Dean took a step back from Sam and put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Calm down Sam. I always kind of figured you were into guys too."

Sam looked more embarrassed now than anything. "You did?"

Dean dried his hands off and turned to face his brother. "Yeah. Don't know what tipped it, just kind of figured. Dad did too." He placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and said "No worries Sammy – I'll love you no matter what, alright?"

Sam gave him a half smile. "Thanks Dean."

"No problem. If you need help scoring a dude..."

Sam held up a hand. "No need Dean. I think I'm just gonna go back to the room and think for awhile, alright?"

"Sure thing Sammy. Don't wait up for me though." Dean winked at him, and Sam just shook his head.

They parted ways, Dean going back to the redhead, the blonde that Sam had been with nowhere in sight. Sam shrugged, paid for the drink he'd barely touched and left. The cool Nebraska air hit him harder than expected. Between his nagging arousal and the temperature of the bar he had just exited, he was that much more uncomfortable. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his coat, and started in the direction of the hotel, thoughts wondering. Yeah he had thought about being with guys before, but Cas was the first one that he had actually had dreams about. Vivid, graphic dreams that made him wake up in the middle of the night, gasping for air and his underwear always sticky with cum. Until today, Dean had no idea, but now the jig was up and in spite of Dean's casual acceptance of the whole situation he still felt uneasy.

He finally reached the motel room, turning the key in the lock and stepping in, habit causing him to sweep over the room before he went all the way in. It was dark, and the air felt the same as when he had left with Dean earlier. Satisfied that there weren't any ghosts or demons ready to spring out and attack him, he turned on the light and locked the door behind him. He paused for a moment to shed his jacket and hang it up.

Seeing no need to keep all of the lights on, he turned the overheard light off and flicked a lamp on. He moved over to the bed, stepping out of shoes as he did so. He laid down, shutting his eyes and letting his hand travel down to palm his cock through his jeans. It came to attention fully, and suddenly he had an intense desire to be naked, and he sat up to strip off his shirt. As he pulled it over his eyes and he began to strip off his pants, he heard a voice say in the darkness "Stop right there."

Sam shot up off the bed, grabbing for a weapon of some sort but realizing that he had nothing on him, so he settled for just raising his fists in a fighting stance. Even in his aroused state, his fighting instincts were hair-trigger responsive. "Who's there?"

A deep chuckle sounded from the room, and Castiel, naked from the waist up, stepped out from the shadows. "Your darkest – or should I say best – fantasy."

Sam's throat went dry, his eyes falling on the angel. He could see the shadow of Cas's wings, and for some reason that turned him on even more. His vision wondered down the angel, taking him in. Cas had a really nice body, not overly muscled but powerful, with long, well-toned arms and as far as Sam could tell, strong legs that he were sure could hurt someone badly. Cas's underwear was just peeking out over the tops of his slacks, hinting at what lay beneath them.

Sam was afraid to reach out and touch him, so he just continued to stare at Cas. The angel's voice snapped him back to reality at least part of the way.

"You can put your fists down now, I'm not here to cause you harm Sam." Cas was suddenly right behind him, his voice low. "But I think you know that already." Sam started to turn to pull him to his body, but Cas was just out of reach.

"Stand still – I want to look at you." Sam stopped moving and let his arms drop to his sides. Cas was circling him, his bare feet barely making a sound against the floor, eying him with a combination of lust and something that Sam could only place as predatory hunger.

"If I had known that you looked this good shirtless Sam, I would have come to you far sooner." Even though Cas was behind him, Sam could almost picture the angel running his tongue over his lips as though he was about to sit down and devour him. Cas's voice was both turning Sam on more and scaring him, mostly because he knew that even if he wanted to take control of the situation, he couldn't. Castiel was, after all, a very powerful being, moreover one that had taken a very sexual interest in Sam.

Sam gasped as he felt a pair of strong hands run down his back, feeling and appreciating the muscles there. "It's no wonder Lucifer wanted you so badly for a vessel – you are very powerful Sam. But he can't have you anymore." Cas's hot breath blew across Sam's ear as the angel got as close as he could without touching him. "You're mine now."

Upon saying that, Cas, with a shove that couldn't be considered gentle, pushed Sam towards the bed. Cas ordered "On your back." Sam did as he was told, suddenly very much interested in where this situation was going. Cas willed the chair in the room to come over to him, and he settled himself in it, his body relaxed but still ready to spring at a moment's notice.

Sam started to ask if was coming to join him, but he was stopped by Cas holding a hand up. "Take off your pants." Sam complied, and started to fumble with his zipper, his haste matching his desire.

"Not so fast. I want you to strip for me. Stand up." Sam rose from the bed, and Cas's eyes followed him as he stretched to his full height. "You can stop looking like I'm going to eat you Sam. I promise that I mean you no harm." Cas rose up from the chair and stood right in front of the taller man, reaching a hand up to cup Sam's cheek. "I couldn't even begin to imagine damaging one of God's most perfect creations." Sam was stock still, his heart hammering in his chest.

"Be calm, Sam Winchester." At those words, Sam's body immediately relaxed, and his breathing returned to normal. It was as if Castiel had pulled a string on his back and he had come undone.

Cas removed his hand from the side of Sam's face and sat back down. "Now. Take the rest of your clothes off and show me how badly you want this." Cas reached down and rubbed himself through his pants, his lips curled in a slight smile.

Sam put on the most seductive look he could and ran his hands all over his body, the moans generating from within him being genuine. Cas watched him, only occasionally blinking as Sam teased his skin, tugging at his nipples every now and then, running a hand slowly through his long hair. Cas hadn't been expecting this to be quite so... erotic, and Sam's pants were still very much on him.

Cas spoke, his voice conveying arousal. "Most impressive Sam. You've done this before."

Without breaking his motions, Sam said "Nope – this is the first time. Guess you've inspired me."

Castiel's body hummed with pleasure at the thought. "Take off your pants." Sam's hand traveled to his groin, rubbing himself as one hand unfastened his belt, pulling it slowly through the loops holding it up. He tossed it aside, leaving his pants hanging more loosely than before. Cas's eyes took in the tops of Sam's briefs that were showing above the waistline of his jeans, and he restrained himself from rising from his seat to go and yank them down.

Sam licked his lips as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans., letting them drop to the floor, revealing a pair of dark red briefs that were leaving very little to the imagination.

Castiel's breath hitched as Sam ran a hand into his underwear, stroking himself. He could just see the dark curls of Sam's pubic hair every time his arm moved aside to reveal it. It was a grave sin to take his Father's name in vain, but Cas couldn't help himself. "Oh my fucking God."

Sam took a step closer and asked "Like what you see Cas?"

Cas looked up at him, blue eyes blazing with a fire that Sam hadn't seen before in them. "Very much Sam." Sam stepped back and slowly, tortuously slowly, peeled his briefs off, sliding them slowly down his legs and throwing them off to the side, his hands planted on his hips so that Cas could get a good look at him. He turned around, letting the angle see him all.

Cas was sitting there, dumbfounded. He had had an idea of what Sam would look like naked, but this was beyond even his vivid imagination.

Sam turned around to face him again, his hand slowly running the precum that was leaking from the end of his cock up and down his length, the other in his hair, exposing his hairy armpit. When Sam Winchester turned all of his considerable charms on, he was a force of nature.

Cas was drooling over the sight of Sam. "Lay down."

Sam, instead of doing as he was told, went over to where Cas was sitting and leaned down to get right in his face. "Aw, come on Cas – do you not want some of this?" He ran a hand from Cas's thigh up to his shoulder, leaving a trail of crackling electricity up the angel's body. "Because I would love for you to show me how it's done up there." Sam flicked his eyes briefly heavenward.

Cas found his voice and pushed Sam back. "No. Not today." Sam looked bewildered and more than a little disappointed.

"You are not ready yet. Lay down on the bed." Sam complied, his arousal overcoming his confusion. Cas stood, erection bulging out the front of his pants. Sam eyed it, licking his lips, suddenly very much wanting to suck Castiel off and watch him orgasm.

Instead of joining Sam on the bed, Cas produced from behind his back a bottle of lubricant and a dildo, which upon viewing Sam's eyes went wide. He moved just close enough to to hand them to Sam, and then he settled back into the chair, unfastening his own pants, his hand traveling inside them.

Recovering a degree of authority, Cas spoke again. "I think you know what to do with those."

Sam looked at the dildo in his hand, chewing his bottom lip. "Cas uh... I've never had one this big. My ass is... it's not going to be easy."

Cas's voice took on a hint of a predatory growl. "If you want to carry this further, then that is the one that you will use on yourself while I watch." The angle put weight behind his words.

Deciding that if he wanted Castiel inside him, he would be better off if he at least tried. He opened the lube, finding it to be rather warm to the touch, and applied it to himself. It had been awhile since he had touched himself like this, and, Cas watching or not, he was enjoying it.

Cas's gaze never left him as Sam worked the dildo in his hands, coating it generously with the lube he had provided. Before he could forget, he asked Sam "Are you clean?"

Sam cocked his head, searching for what exactly Cas meant. "Um... I took a shower earlier."

"No, are you... clean."

Realization suddenly flashed across Sam's face. "Oh. Yeah, I am. I took care of it earlier."

Cas nodded. "Good. That will make it easier."

Sam settled back on the bed, placing a couple of pillows behind his head so that he could watch Cas's face as he watched him. The glint of steel that had been in his eyes earlier had been replaced partially by fascination and want. Sam secretly took delight in seeing Cas begin to lose some of the authoritative edge that he had taken charge of the whole situation with.

Sam spread his legs wide, revealing his most intimate of spaces, and he heard Cas stop breathing. He took the dildo and rested it against himself, relaxing his body for what he was about to do. He hadn't been lying when he said that he hadn't taken one this big. Here goes nothing, he thought, and slid it home.

Watching Sam impale himself on the plastic phallus made Cas's heart skip a few beats. Sam uttered a long, filthy moan as the object pressed into him, his breathing becoming more labored. Cas knew that using his power in this way was wrong, but he wasn't forcing Sam to do this, hadn't persuaded him beyond simply telling him what he wanted, and Sam thus far was being a more than willing participant. The fact that Sam wanted this, was begging for it was plain on his face, and that fact made Castiel's body thrill even more.

Sam was putting on the show of a lifetime, moaning loudly every time the dildo pressed into his prostate. Cas shed his pants and underwear, now naked, sprawled in the chair before Sam. Seeing Cas fully exposed like this made Sam that much harder, and he began to fuck himself even harder.

Cas, in between heavy pants of breath, managed to say "Touch yourself." Sam began to stroke himself in time with the thrusts of the dildo, his noises of pleasure increasing in volume with each passing second. Sam wasn't acting in the least – it really did feel that good.

Cas could feel the heat of orgasm pooling in his lower body, and he began to stroke himself along with Sam, imitating his motions. Masturbation was a joy that Castiel had discovered millennia ago, and he was constantly picking up new ways to pleasure himself. His vessel had been circumcised, so he tended to focus on stimulating the head as much as possible, working the spot where the frenulum had once been. Jimmy Novak also possessed what humans considered to be a rather large penis, and Castiel took a deep pleasure in this.

Castiel took a moment to take in Sam's own cock. It was largely the same as Cas's, save for the fact that it was much thicker. Sam could probably drive someone wild with it, but he knew that for all of the quiet masculinity Sam put up, Sam's dreams always included the angel on top. This made Cas smile even more.

Cas looked at Sam's face and said "So good Sam. Look at you, fucking yourself for me. You just wait until you get the real thing."

Sam said over his moans "When... will... that... be..."

Cas laughed, a hint of the sinister in it. "You just wait Sam – soon enough."

Picturing Cas having his way with him was enough to push Sam over the edge that he was so carefully dancing on. One more press of the dildo against his swollen prostate and Sam came, long white spurts of cum arching out of his cock, coating his face, hair, and body. Watching Sam climax pushed Castiel into the bliss of orgasm, and he came too, his wings manifesting themselves as he did. Sam couldn't believe it as he watched Cas's cum arch back over the chair, splattering the floor behind him, some of it hitting his dark gray wings. Watching Cas explode like that made Sam cum again, powerful shudders shaking his body, even more cum pumping out onto his coated body.

Cas collapsed back in the chair, body glistening with his seed and sweat. He rose, legs shaking and crossed over to the bed where Sam was currently laying in a heap of sweat and blissed-out muscle. He moved so that his body was over Sam's, and he spoke "You are to do this every day for until I see you again. You have shown that you can handle me. This... object is a replica of my own genitals. You have done well Sam." With that, he planted a wet, hot kiss on Sam's lips, and then he was gone, a clap of thunder sounding as he exited.

Sam, too tired to move, closed his eyes, the need to rest suddenly overtaking him.

. . .

Dean pulled up to the motel room's door, shutting off the engine to his car. He was feeling really good with himself. The girl had taken him back to their place, and they had fucked into the small hours of the morning. For someone that he had just picked up at a bar, she was a really satisfying lay.

Opening the door quietly, he crept into the room, and stepped back when he saw Sam naked on the bed, a rather large dildo in one hand and the other still holding his now flaccid member.

In a voice loud enough to wake him, Dean said "Jesus Sam have some modesty." Sam's eyes flew open, horrified, and he scrambled to place a pillow over himself, dropping the dildo, causing it to roll over to where Dean was standing.

Sam's brain scrambled for words, not finding many he wanted to say. Yeah, an angel watched me fuck myself last night. "Dean I..." Sam swallowed against the sick feeling that was forming in his stomach. Dean turned his head away and said "Don't want to know Sam. Just... just get dressed or something."

Sam got up from the bed, swooping down to pick up the dildo, which he just now noticed had engraved on it "Castiel." His embarrassment doubled, and he disappeared into the bathroom, dragging his duffle with him.

He didn't come out again for quite some time.

. . .

Sam found himself thinking about that night quite a bit over the next few weeks, although he did his best to hide it from Dean, who knew no further details than the fact that he had caught his brother naked with a large dildo in his hand. Dean worked himself up to looking Sam in the eye after a few days, and their relationship returned to as close to normal as it could, even if Dean did make sure to always emerge fully dressed from the bathroom. Sam rolled his eyes at this, insisting that he wouldn't get in bed with Dean even if he was the last warm body on earth.

Sam was busily perusing a local newspaper in a small town in the less populous parts of Western Pennsylvania, investigating a strange death where a couple had mysteriously liquified in their car one night on the way back from dinner. He shifted in his seat, trying to find the position that would be least painful on his soar rear. He had used the dildo Cas had given him every day just liked he had been told, preparing himself a little more for the real thing, whenever that might be. He always made sure Dean wouldn't surprise him while he was using it, taking it to the shower with him or fucking himself slowly and quietly on it when Dean was asleep.

Sam was in the process of getting up to go find a cup of coffee when a pair of hands suddenly pushed him back down in his seat and a deep, gravelly voice said "I'll get it for you." Sam tilted his head backwards, only to see Cas's smiling face staring back at him.

"Hello Sam." Cas leaned down for a kiss, and Sam willingly accepted. This was far different from the last time Cas had kissed him; this time it was gentle and warm. Cas's tongue probed against Sam's lips, and Sam opened his mouth just to where Cas could slide in. He tasted like cool rain mingled with a warm fire, Sam thought, and he suddenly had the desire to taste more, much more.

They were interrupted by Dean, who was standing there with a look that spoke of both amusement and shock.

Cas broke the kiss and said "Hello Dean. Have you met Sam, my new boyfriend?" Sam reached up a hand and swatted at the angel, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

Dean sucked on his teeth and said "So this is what's been going on. Huh." Dean approached the table and sat down, pushing a cup of coffee towards Sam.

Sam took it and drank it down in a few gulps. "I was going to tell you Dean, really. But I was..."

Cas spoke for him before Sam could make the situation any worse. "He was afraid. He thinks I'm going to smite him for being attracted to me." Cas reached down and ran a hand through Sam's hair. "I could never do that though." Cas's voice softened and he felt Sam relax just a little bit.

Dean smiled. "You have the hots for Cas, Sam? That..." He laughed, his body shaking. "Sam, man... just..."

Cas spoke, interrupting Dean's laughter. "I don't see the amusement in this Dean. What's wrong with me and Sam being together?"

Dean calmed down and said "Nothing, Cas. Hell I'd rather it be you than someone I didn't know. I just... I guess I just didn't expect it, that's all."

Cas looked back down at Sam and said "Well I think Sam is wonderful." He put his hands on Sam's shoulder and rubbed them.

Dean looked away and said "Alright, alright, get a room." Cas started to say that they were going to put Sam reached a hand up and cupped it over his mouth. "Don't worry Dean – you won't walk in on us or anything. We'll respect you all the same."

Dean held up his hands and say "Just let me know and I can clear out if need be. Truthfully, I'm kind of jealous. But hey, Sam's happy, and that's good enough for me."

Cas gently bit at the hand that still over his mouth and Sam started at the brief contact of teeth against his skin, and removed it. He was desperate for a change of subject anyway. "Alright, so we have a couple here who turned into piles of goo in their car on the way back from dinner. Sounds like it might be up our alley..."

. . .

Later that night, and no closer to finding what this thing was than they had been earlier, Sam kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the bed in their motel room, weary from exhaustion. He loosened the tie around his neck, and flipped on the T.V. Dean entered the room a few moments later, carrying a large bag of burgers and fries. Sam, in no mood to protest against what was for supper, gladly accepted the tin-foil wrapped chicken sandwich that Dean offered to him, thanking him with a nod of the head. Cas wasn't there, so Dean took advantage of the opportunity to talk.

"Hey Sammy?"

Sam swallowed the bite of the sandwich he was eating and spoke. "Yeah?"

"How long have you been keen on Cas anyway?"

Sam let out a long sigh. "Awhile now actually, since we worked that case a few months ago back in Miami. You had gone out to do something, I don't remember what exactly, and I called Cas down to help me with some research. Well, one thing led to another and we wound up on the bed together. It didn't get any further than kissing but I've kind of been... dreaming about him since then. He certainly hasn't used the word 'boyfriend' before today either. But Dean, the attraction is there all the same. I really like him, in spite of the fact that our relationship so far consists of him well..." He thought back to the night he had put himself on display for Cas. "Actually, I'd rather not say."

Dean nodded in understanding. "It's okay Sam, really. I think he's great. You have my blessing – not that I would have withheld it anyway. You're a grown man Sam, date who you want."

Sam smiled at him. "Thanks Dean."

"No problem Sammy." They finished eating in silence, Sam thinking about Cas and Dean thinking about how badly he didn't want to walk in on them fucking. He gave a shudder and said "I think I'm gonna go see what's what out here on the town, relax a little. You in Sammy?"

Sam shook his head. "No thanks Dean. Not really up to being felt up tonight by strange... people." He wanted Cas, not someone else.

Dean stood and took Sam's trash. "Alright Sam. I don't know when I'll be back, but call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I'll be fine Dean, really. Go and find some lucky girl."

Awhile later after washing up and putting on what Sam insisted was too much cologne, Dean was gone. Sam went to the bathroom, washing his hands of the greasy remnants of his meal.

Sam didn't even jump that much when Castiel suddenly appeared behind him and put his arms around his waist. "Miss me?" he said as he planted gentle kisses across Sam's broad back.

Sam rinsed his hands and turned to draw Cas to his chest. "Of course I did."

Cas smiled and tilted his head up for a kiss. Sam put a hand on the back of Cas's head, pressing him close. Sam opened his lips, and Cas entered him, tongue mapping out his mouth. Cas relaxed into the kiss, his hands resting in the back pockets of Sam's suit pants and squeezed, making Sam's heartbeat accelerate.

Sam broke the kiss and led Cas out of the bathroom over to the bed, hesitating slightly just in case Cas wanted something different. When he offered no resistance, Sam pushed the trench coat off the angel's shoulders and drew him down on top of him. Cas felt slightly ridiculous being on top of Sam, who was much taller than him, but he knew that it's what Sam wanted, so he willingly went along with it.

Sam started to untie the tie from around Cas's neck, and he sat back to give him more room. He pushed off the suit jacket he normally wore, and let it drop to the floor behind him. Sam slid the tie from around his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. Cas loved the meticulous attention that was being accorded to him, and he returned the favor to Sam.

As soon as their shirts and ties were gone, Sam pulled Cas back down and pressed their bodies together, the kiss this time being far more fervent than a few moments ago. Cas bit down gently on Sam's bottom lip, eliciting a moan that made Cas's hair stand on end. After spending a little time in Sam's brain and thoughts, and from actually being with Sam, he knew that he loved to be dominated, very willing to please. Tonight he was going to take full advantage of that.

Cas pushed them apart and moved back to unbuckle Sam's pants. "I've been watching you Sam. Watching you fuck yourself with me, watching you come apart for me. Tonight I'm going to give you the real thing. Gonna make you cum so hard that Heaven will split open when you do." Sam whimpered as Cas palmed him through the fabric of his boxers.

"So hard for me Sam – good. This pleases me." Castiel pulled Sam's underwear off, his cock coming out with a hard thwack against Sam's abs. Cas whispered "Perfect" and sat back on his heels between Sam's legs, and he stroked Sam up and down one, two, three, several times before he took his hand away, Sam's hips trying to follow the warm contact.

Cas reached into his pocket and produced two things – a black band that looked somewhat like a hair tie and a strip of black silk. Sam's eyes went wide at seeing both of them. Leaving aside the silk band for the time being, he took the band and snapped it tight around the base of Sam's engorged cock and balls, causing Sam to buck up off the bed. Cas steadied him, and spoke again. "If you want to cum, you're going to have to work for it." Cas stood up, his own pants and underwear coming off in what looked like to Sam one motion, and he got back on the bed.

"Sit up. Now." Sam sat upright, his impossibly hard cock brushing against his stomach as he did so, causing him to moan. He didn't dare touch himself thought, because he knew his agony would last that much longer if he did.

Cas stood on the bed, and moved so that his own hard cock hung in front of Sam's face. Sam looked at it, licking his lips, eying the swollen purple head and the steady stream of precum leaking from the end of it. Without even being told, he put his lips to the end of it, only to be pushed backwards.

"I didn't say you could suck me, slut. I want to hear you beg for it." Cas held Sam's head back and stroked himself, just out of reach of Sam's searching mouth.

"Please Cas, let me suck you."

"More."

"I want to feel your cock in my mouth so bad, just please let me suck it. I need it in me so bad Cas, please."

"Better, but not enough."  
"I want you to fuck my throat."

"You want me to what?"

"Fuck my throat, please Cas. Need you to make me choke on it. Need to taste you so bad."

Cas released his hold on Sam's head and pushed Sam down on him, making him take in as much as he could. Sam didn't even flinch, taking Cas all the way down to the base, closing his eyes and inhaling as he buried his nose in the angle's jet black pubic hair. Cas smelled wonderful, a clean scent combined with the musk that must have been his vessel. Sam was glad that Cas had chosen a hot guy for his earthly countenance and not some old man.

Sam eagerly sucked and licked up and down Cas's length. He had been wanting to do this so badly for so long. It was better than he had imagined, and sucking off Cas was making him that much more turned on. He kept his eyes glued on Cas's face the whole time, watching the angel's face, drinking in the looks of complete and total pleasure that Sam was causing him to feel. He smiled around Cas's thickness, and stepped up his efforts even more, making the most obscene sounds he could utter.

Cas could feel his orgasm mounting, and he definitely didn't want this to be over yet. He pulled Sam off of him, watching the trails of precum and saliva run from the end of his cock to Sam's mouth. Cas collapsed onto the bed and pressed Sam onto his back, hungrily kissing him. The sight of Sam's red, swollen lips and lust blown eyes were making it harder and harder for Cas to concentrate on what he had set out to do. He broke the kiss, but still held Sam down, not wanting him to move.

"You've been doing a very good job Sam. Now it's my turn to reward you a little. Tell me – what do you want? I'm in a very giving mood." Cas's voice crackled with arousal.  
Sam, almost inaudibly, said "I want you to eat me out."

Cas moved up so that he could press a hand to Sam's cheek. "What was that, my darling Sam?"

Sam blushed deep at the pet name. "I want you to eat me out. Want you to tongue fuck me. Please Cas, I'll be so good for you if you do." The pleading in Sam's eyes along with the naked desire in his voice nearly made Cas lose it right there.

He kissed Sam on the lips one more time, and then moved down his body, trailing his tongue over Sam's hot skin, Sam moaning all the way down. He deliberately ignored Sam's cock, but noticed that it was starting to turn an angry purple color, and he loosened the band around it so that Sam wouldn't be injured.

Sam spread his legs wide, wanting to give Cas as much access as possible. Castiel had seen Sam like this before, but now that he could see him up close, he realized that Sam was even beautiful here. His ass and the space between his cheeks was coated lightly with little brown hairs, not at all distasteful to Cas.

He positioned himself so that he could spread Sam out even wider, and he stuck his tongue out tentatively, pressing the barest of touches to Sam's hole. He reached out with his grace to make sure that Sam was clean – he was. He traced a small circle around the warm entrance with his tongue, and Sam's insides melted, a low, long moan escaping his lips.

Castiel reached up and gave Sam's cock one long, slow stroke as he repeated the motion with his tongue. Sam bucked up off the bed, suddenly seeking more contact. Cas pushed him back down, blowing hot air across the puckered space, and then clamped his mouth down on it, licking Sam open further.

Sam was convinced that he was dead, because this felt like heaven. Cas worked him expertly, teasing, nipping, licking, and above all making Sam feel pleasures and sensations that he had never experienced before. It felt like his whole body, every nerve and synapse, every organ was singing out in complete and total ecstasy. Sam wanted so badly to reach down and touch himself, his cock swollen and weeping precum, but he dared not, because then Castiel wouldn't let him cum, and he couldn't bare the thoughts of that happening. He both craved and rejected release, not wanting the pleasure to end.

After torturing Sam for a long while, Cas came up for air and kissed Sam, jamming his tongue into his mouth as he did so. Sam sobbed as he tasted himself on the angel's tongue, and he reached down to touch Cas, and he positioned himself so that Sam could stroke him, but only for a moment.

Cas broke the kiss and said "On your hands and knees." Sam immediately did as he was told, and got up, his cock hanging down heavy and thick between his legs. Cas picked up the black lock of silk, and Sam suddenly found himself gagged, able to make noise but not speak.

Cas reached for his trench coat, producing a small glass bottle of blueish liquid that he held up in front of Sam's eyes.

"Do you know what this is Sam?"

Sam shook his head.

"This is oil, from my wings. This is the most important substance my body produces. It makes my wings strong, enables me to fly any and everywhere at a moment's notice. It is also the most powerful aphrodisiac in the universe." He unscrewed the top of it and held it under Sam's nose. Sam shut his eyes at the smell of it – if sex had a smell, then this was it. It completely overwhelmed his senses, and he felt his already leaking cock start to pour more.

Cas moved behind him, and he felt the liquid drizzle over his skin. It was both ice and fire, heaven and hell combined into one terrifyingly pleasurable substance. Cas rubbed it in, massaging Sam's back with the stuff. Sam's body threatened to give out under him, but he held himself up.

Cas set aside the bottle, and reached for another. This time, it was regular lubricant, something he knew Sam's body could handle without any difficulty. Pouring the liquid into his hand, he coated his rock hard length with it, and then applied it to Sam's heated entrance. Sam moaned against his gag at the contact of Cas's fingers against his hole, and he so very badly wanted to beg for Cas to fuck him, but he couldn't.

Cas pulled back on Sam's hips to draw him down so that he could be level with Sam's entrance. "Want me to fuck you Sam? Want me to make you beg for my touch?"

Sam groaned and nodded, his hair tangled and sweaty.

"I'm going to. Going to make you feel so good Sam, my beautiful, beautiful Sam." Cas pressed against his lover's entrance, and thrust his hips forward.

Sam groaned as loudly as he could as he went cross-eyed, Cas suddenly buried to the hilt deep inside. Without giving him much of a chance to adjust, Cas pulled back out and went back in, thrusting a little bit harder this time. Sam felt a hot tear stream down his face, Cas having brushed against his prostate.

"You moan so pretty for me Sam. I want to hear that again." With that, Cas started to move, long, slow thrusts that made Sam's body threaten to give out under him. Instead, he hung his head down, his eyes screwed shut as Cas fucked him good and deep.

Between coating Sam with wing oil and tying him up, Cas was keeping a tenuous grip on consciousness. He had never been so completely and utterly filled with pleasure than he was right now, with Sam. Sam's soul reached out to Cas, shone like a beacon amongst a sea of darkness, drawing Cas to him. The connection, both metaphysical and literal that he had with the younger Winchester was strong, stronger than any bond that he had had with a human before.

Cas leaned forward to plant kisses on Sam's back, the taste of his wing oil coating his lips. He licked it up hungrily, it essence traveling inwards and serving to fuel his efforts even further.

Sam was getting close to orgasm, and his cock jerked repeatedly as Cas hit home on his sweet spot again and again. He tried to convey that the best he could with his mouth bound like it was. Seemingly reading his thoughts, Cas sped up, his balls slapping against Sam's rear. His own orgasm was nearing, and he could tell that this one was going to be far more powerful than the one had had shared with Sam a few weeks previously.

With what sounded like a "please" from Sam's lips, Cas reached underneath Sam and gave his cock one, two quick strokes and Sam broke, his orgasm causing his back to arch and his body to drop so that his face went right into the mattress, moaning and groaning loudly. Cas climax hit him like the Wrath of God, his wings spreading out and sweeping backwards, knocking over the furniture in the room, loud thunder sounding outside. He came shouting Sam's name in Enochian, and he collapsed forward, knocking Sam down fully into the mattress, buried inside him.

They stayed like that for a long time, breathing in deeply, trying to recover from what had passed between them. Eventually, Sam tried to pick himself up, and Cas rolled off of him, extracting his deflating cock from Sam's now painfully used ass, and he reached behind Sam's head to untie the gag.

Sam gasped for air, his lungs suddenly filling to capacity. There was an angry red mark on his cheeks where the gag had been, and Castiel suddenly had the urge to reach out and sooth him, so he did, drawing Sam's face to his for a kiss as he did. They kiss was long and tender, Cas pouring as much warmth and affection into it as he could.

Sam eventually pushed him off, seeking air. He laid down on the mattress, drawing Cas down to rest his head on his chest.

Cas closed his eyes and said "You know, in all of the millenia that I've existed have I ever had sex that good."

Sam ran his fingers through Cas's thick hair and said "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. Sam Winchester, you are one damned good lay."

Sam chuckled and said "Well I'm glad at least one person thinks so."

Castiel sat up and said "You know I was serious earlier when I said you were my boyfriend, but I don't think I ever asked you properly."

Sam smiled and said "Yes."

Cas smiled back at him and kissed him again. "You know, by nature I'm not at all as... aggressive as I was tonight."

"Really?" Sam put his arm around Cas and hugged him tighter.

"Not at all. It felt odd to push and order you around like that. But I had explored your fantasies and that's what I saw, so I merely gave you what you desired."

Sam chuckled and said "It's alright Cas. Next time, we can do it your way. If we're gonna be in this together, I want to know what you like too."

Cas kissed the spot in Sam's chest where he was laying and said "I can certainly do that my darling."

He felt Sam blush again.

. . .

Later that night, Dean came back, the smell of bar and sex hanging all over him. He shuffled over to his bed, intent on passing out. As he was getting undressed, he looked over to the other bed. Facing him, he saw Castiel lying behind Sam, wings draped protectively over the both of them. Dean couldn't help but reach out and pull the covers up around both of them, just to give them added warmth.

As he laid down, he said "Good night my boys" and turned over, sleep washing over him peacefully.


End file.
